masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Damage Type
A Damage Type is the effect (or effects) caused by an attack. Two attacks delivering the same Damage Type at the same target will have the same sort of effect on that target (though possibly at different magnitudes). Any attack made by one unit on another unit will deliver at least one Damage Type. Many spells that affect enemy units also execute an attack on their designated target(s), and thus also deliver one or more Damage Types. Damage Types are split into three main sub-categories: Physical Damage, Area Damage and Special Damage. The Physical Damage category includes all Damage Types that attempt to inflict on the target in a linear fashion (one after the other), and involve the common process of and rolls. Area Damage types are similar to Physical Damage, but are applied to every separately when targeted at a . The Special Damage category includes all other Damage Types, i.e. those that behave differently from Physical Damage and Area Damage. Some Special Damage Types work as tandem components to other types of damage, and are largely responsible for the capability of some attacks to deliver more than one Damage Type. Attacks dealing these Damage Types are naturally more dangerous than others. Finally, most Damage Types can trigger one or more of the target's immunities (if it possesses any), making the target harder (or impossible) to harm with that particular type of damage. Concept The Master of Magic Wiki attempts to deconstruct and analyze the rules of the game in a manner that is easier to understand, and with as few exceptions as possible. Therefore, the "Attack and Damage" system was devised, which categorizes each attack in the game based on how it is delivered (known as the "Attack Type") and by the effect it causes to the target (known as the "Damage Type"). Thus, any attack in the game, regardless of its source or the method in which it is executed, can be said to deliver one or more Types of Damage. Depending on the delivered types, the attack can cause actual to the target, kill outright, or inflict some other harm or effect. For the most part, Attack Types deliver at least one particular Damage Type by default. For example, Melee Attacks will always deliver Melee Damage (a Physical Damage Type). In addition, various Unit Abilities and Magical Items can add one or more tandem components to an attack on top of its default Damage Type. For example, the Illusion ability adds Illusion Damage to each of a unit's attacks, on top of whatever Damage Types those attacks deliver by default. Such complex attacks can have all sorts of compound effects on their targets, and are really what makes the combat system so interesting - and so difficult to understand. Damage Types by Category Damage Types come in three distinct flavors, and this Wiki splits them into three corresponding categories. They are known as Physical Damage types, Area Damage types, and Special Damage types. Physical Damage and Area Damage are two very-well-defined groups, with members of each group being similar to each other in terms of how they work. Members of the Special Damage group, however, are defined by belonging in neither of the other two groups. Physical Damage Physical Damage is a collective name that refers to a group of similar Damage Types. All types of Physical Damage work by trying to inflict actual on the target. To calculate the exact amount of , the attacker must make a series of rolls, determining the accuracy of the attack. The target then makes a series of rolls, to determine how well the target managed to evade or block this incoming damage. Finally, the game applies to the target unit based on the comparison between all of these rolls. There are 3 general types of Physical Damage: * Melee Damage * Ranged Damage * Magical Damage The specific type delivered by any attack depends on the Attack Type. Therefore, Melee Attacks deliver Melee Damage, Ranged Attacks deliver Ranged Damage, and spells and some Special Attack abilities deliver Magical Damage. Ranged Damage and Magical Damage are then further split into "sub-types", depending on what additional kinds of immunities they trigger, if the target possesses any. Ranged Magical Damage forms a crossover between the two types, and thus belongs to (and is described in) both. Area Damage The Area Damage group consists of only two Damage Types. In essence, these are variations of Magical Damage Types (Fire Damage and Cold Damage respectively), with the difference being in their method of application. While Physical Damage is always applied to a single , working through multiple figures one at a time, Area Damage is instead applied simultaneously to all in . Just like Physical Damage however, it is meant to cause actual to the target. In fact, when it is directed at a , Area Damage behaves exactly like Physical Damage. For targets, it strikes each individual within the target unit separately from the others. The process involves making separate rolls against each figure, and then allowing each figure to make rolls of its own. Once the "hits" and "blocks" are tallied and calculated for each figure, the resulting is applied to the unit as a whole (starting with the "lead" figure, and killing off figures one by one). The two types of Area Damage are called "Immolation Damage" and "Blizzard Damage". The only difference between them is the type of immunity they trigger ( Fire Immunity or Cold Immunity respectively). Both types will also trigger a target's Magic Immunity, if any, which makes the target completely immune to both of them. Special Damage Special Damage is a catch-all term that refers to all Damage Types that do not fit into either the Physical or Area Damage category. Therefore, all types of Special Damage will behave differently from Physical and Area Damage in one or more ways. One type of Special Damage, called Doom Damage, works somewhat similarly to Physical Damage in that it will inflict actual on the target. However it is different enough that it cannot be lumped together with any of the Physical Damage types. The majority of Special Damage types will actually force the target to make rolls instead of rolls, as a means of determining how much harm (if any) is caused to that target. Several of these Special Damage types actually do not cause in the usual sense, instead killing off one or more of the in the target unit outright! Finally, a couple of Special Damage types do no harm on their own, but instead make the target easier to hit with another Damage Type. These are known as "tandem damage components", usually delivered in the same attack alongside Physical Damage. The tandem component is responsible for messing with the target's score, thereby making it harder for the target to defend itself when subsequently struck by the Physical Damage component. In fact, Doom Damage can also be thought of as a "tandem component" to what would otherwise usually be simple Magical Damage. Below is a list of all Special Damage types, as well as the manner in which they harm the target. It is worth noting that only the "tandem components" have anything to do with the target's , the rest are either or apply their effect automatically. Category:Damage Types Category:Combat